


The Life I Deserve

by Senafromout



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Claire Beauchamp, F/M, Outlander - Freeform, claire travels to future, from 1743 to 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senafromout/pseuds/Senafromout
Summary: What if Claire, who lived in 1743, went through the stones to 2020 and met Jamie.. . . . . .Uncle Lamb is killed by Jack Randall. Escaping from Randall, she encounters Dougal. But he also forces Claire to marry Randall for his own benefit.Claire gets rid of them. As She searches for a place to hide in the forest, she hears a sound. Goes after the sound and ...
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Life I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone this will be my first fiction. I read the whole series. I discovered this page and read a lot of fiction. I had the opportunity to read many "what if" stories here. And in the end, I couldn't help myself and decided to write a story myself. English is not my native language, so I may have minor mistakes. I hope you like my "what if" version.  
> . . . .  
> I am open to all ideas for the continuation of the story. Please feel free to leave a comment.

_Claire is an English healer, the last stop of her adventures with Uncle Lamp is in the Scottish Highlands. With Uncle Lamp, they make their way to Castle Leoch as a guest of the duke of Sandringam. On the way, Claire runs into Jack Randall, and while Randall attempts to rape her, Uncle Lamp jumps on him to save his nephew and tells Claire to run away and save herself during his fight with Randall. Then he gets killed by Black Jack._

_With shock and fear, Claire tries to get away from there, in the forest. At that time She comes across Dougal and she goes with him to the Leoch. She starts working as the healer of the castle. After a short while, news came from Fort William. In the note, Jack randall talks about his illegitimate relationship with Claire and his embarrassment for it. He writes that He wants to marry her to clear her name._

What is written in the note causes rumors among all the people of the castle. Colum approves this because he doesn't want to get in trouble with the British. Dougal who want to take action for Jacobites and doesn't want to get in trouble with british, to be a suspect for them, forces claire into this marriage.

.

There is no one, nobody. You are on your own. No help. You are drowning in the middle of the sea. Wait for no man, no one will come, will extend his hand. You have to take care of yourself. You have to make that man who killed your uncle, who left you alone in this world, who forced these bigoted people to you pay for what he did. Lamp died for you. At least you have to do that for him. Peh marriage ... You'll break those hands where that monster killed your uncle, wrote that note that forced you to marry him.Women couldn't do anything, huh? You will show them all. When she shakes the monster's lifeless body on Fort William's walls, everyone will know who they're playing with.

**Even though I will pay the price with my life, I will never let that monster touch me and I will take his life with my own hands.**

_April 27, 1743_

_Castle Leoch_

I have never been an obedient person in my life. I believed whatever made sense, whatever I felt from my heart. I considered myself lucky even though I lost my parents at a very young age. I had Uncle Lamp with me. He used to tell me that in this world surrounded by ignorant and criminals and bigoteds , my heart is the only map I should follow.

Now my heart is full of only evil. Should I listen to my heart again? What kind of healer knowingly and willingly takes the life of someone.  
There were two things I enjoyed doing in life: listening to the stories of Uncle Lamp and heal people. Uncle Lamp is gone. And if I use my healer knowledge for bad deeds, I feel as if there will be nothing meaningful to me that gives pure happiness.

But there is no other way. I'm not doing this just for revenge. If I marry that man, every day I will be the target of the application of his new torture ideas. I have to be sure of myself. I can't let my hand shake. No matter if that would make me a bad person. I will hate my life every day I live, if I can survive the tortures anyway.

According to Dougal, we will leave tomorrow morning. I collected my supplies and things. Poor Dougal thought I was collecting my dowry like a shy bride, while I gathered poison, cutting tools, daggers and ropes as I could, and prepared myself for all possible possibilities. The day we meet with Black Jack will be the last day of both Jack Randall and Dougal Mackenzie.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome badass Claire Beauchamp! Nobody can mess with this woman!! Even if you are a captain in british army or a war chief.  
> I hope you like it!  
> I am open to all ideas for the continuation of the story. Please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
